particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Court of Shades
History of the Court of Shades The Court of Shades is a political party founded in 3845 (under the name of the Shadow Alliance), by Sir Nick Bird. The party's primary purpose is to represent the citizen's of Lodamun who follow the Way of The Shadow, and worship the Shadow Gods. This has lead to the party largely following Classical Liberal Economics, while supporting extreme liberalization on social issues. Period 1: The Shadow Alliance is formed (3849-3890) 3845: The Shadow Alliance was formed by Sir Nick Bird, who before who was the High Priest of the Church of Shades. Nick Bird was a strong opponent of the Lodamunese Nationalism regime that controlled the political period of time, as they had strong restrictions of the practice of religions. He met with Mike Darren and Sam Riddler, who led their own sects of the Way of The Shadows, to form a new political party, the Shadow Alliance. 3849: The Shadow Alliance stormed into the political scene, resonating with Shadowists and Non-Shadowists alike. The new party formed an coalition with the Eastern-Central Alliance, to create the United Alliance, in order to take on the Nationalist Regime. 3869: The United Alliance under the leadership of Sir Nick Bird won the government benches. The United Alliance reformed the country, allowing Religion back into the country, as well as creating a stronger, fairer electoral system. Sir Nick Bird served a single term as president over the reformed country. 3873: With religion allowed back into the country Sir Nick Bird retired to his home town in Westwood Park, Rapula. He was succeeded by Takeshi Manganji, who lead the Sect of Nocturnal, and the party's future looked brighter than ever. 3877: Takeshi Manganji lead a strong, stable presidency in Lodamun, serving five terms in office. He didn't reform the country while in this position, but instead bedded in the reforms of his predecessor. Period 2: The Dark Ages (3890-3816) 3890: Takeshi Manganji's last day as President of Lodamun was the 21st of November, 3890. On this day, President Takeshi Manganji and every Shadow Alliance MP disappeared. Authorities never found any evidence about the disappearance, and declared it a cold case. Coincidentally, on this day Sophia and Emily Bird, Sir Nick Bird's twin girls, were born. Without any leadership, the Shadow Alliance faded into obscurity, and the 21st November was henceforth known as the Day of Illumination. Period 3: Court of Shades (3816-Present) 3906: 16 years after the Day of Illumination, Emily and Sophia Bird joined the Shadow Alliance. Their political skills were unmatched, and they quickly rose up the ranks of the Shadow Alliance, until they were named the co-leaders of the Shadow Alliance. However, unlike their father Nick Bird, who moderated the various factions of the Shadow Alliance. The Twins were quick to end the factional system, forcing each Sect to abandon their organizations and swear fealty to the Shadow Alliance, which they renamed to the Court of Shades. 3909: Emily and Sophia Bird were named the Twin Queen's of Shadows, and had absolute control of the Court of Shades. 3910: The Twin Queen's stood for election, and won a landslide of 47% of the votes. Emily Bird became Lodamun's youngest Prime Minister in recorded history, at only 19 years old. What the Twin Queens plan to do from here is yet to be seen..... Leadership Current Front Bench Leadership History Category:Parties of Lodamun